


The Story of Us

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Once Upon a time, a young fool laid his eyes onroyalty."orSeth tells Finn a story.





	The Story of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I swear there's a WrestlingKink2 prompt asking for this and yet, I can't find it. 
> 
> Regardless, hope you like! Just something short and sweet!

"Tell me again." Finn curled up, his head resting on Seth's chest. He gazed expectantly up at his husband, waiting for him to react. 

"Tell you what?" Seth asked, caressing Finn's cheek with a calloused thumb. He leaned over, brushing his lips over his forehead. 

"The Story of Us." Finn tilted his head up so there are eyes connected. "It's my favorite." 

Seth exhaled, his gaze drifting to the ceiling. Finn knew despite the fact this was their daughter's favorite bedtime story, his husband hadn't told it in ages. Then again, neither Annie or Finn had asked for it in awhile either. 

"Once Upon a time, a young fool laid his eyes on _royalty_." Seth tightened his grip on Finn. 

"Who was who?" Finn asked in a perfect imitation of their daughter. He even went so far as to give Seth the same wide-eyed innocent look that she did. 

"Really, Finn?" Seth held back a snort. "I was the fool, and _you_ were the royalty." he chuckled. " _Demon King_." 

Finn closed his eyes, allowing Seth's story to take him away. He knew Seth found them him odd from the moment they met. Seth was arrogant, and _loved_ to be the center of attention. Finn, on the other hand, preferred to hang in the back, slowly allowing his shell to crack as he figured it all out. 

"The fool thought the king was _really, really_ weird. The fool's brother tried to tell him otherwise- they suspected what he really had was love. The fool refused to listen." 

Finn remembered those conversations. Seth had never been very good at remembering the locker room talked. It was just one of the hazards of working in such tight space. 

"What else?" Finn asked, feeling himself begin to doze. 

"Finally, the fool agreed to take a chance. _All_ of his advisors told him it would be a good thing but the fool still wasn't sure." Seth gazed adoringly down at Finn as he spoke. "The Fool approached the King, but the King's guard would not allow him near. They were very wary of the fool." 

Finn stifled a laugh. Five years and one small girl later, Karl and Luke were still reluctant to like Seth. They'd never forgotten all the drama and chaos that followed in his wake, and they'd be damned before something happened to Finn on their watch. 

"Finally, The Prince shook off his guard. He'd overheard the fool and was very intrigued." Seth reached down, gently mussing Finn's hair. "Then, after a long talk about the state of the kingdom, the King leaned in, told the Fool he was really a prince and they kissed." 

Finn knew the actual story was much more complicated than that. Once he managed to get rid of Luke and Karl, they went to a seedy bar and just talked for hours. Finally, slightly tipsy from the alcohol and fueled by the pheromones coursing through the air, Finn leaned over, said _I'm actually a prince who does what he wants_ and then, just kissed Seth out of the blue. 

"Then...Babe?" Seth leaned over, his hair covering his face. "You're asleep." 

"Just a little," Finn mumbled, his eyes half shut. He'd been up early with Annie that morning, and he hadn't had a break most of the day. He went toe to toe with some of the best wrestlers in the world, and yet, none of them managed to exhaust him quite like an energetic four-year-old. He tightened his grip on Seth, as he began to drift off. 

Just before he succumbed to the throes of sleep, he heard Seth finish the story. 

_And they married, had a princess and it would seem that they will live happily ever after._

-Fin-


End file.
